Some of the most prevalent problems that are experienced by 80% of all American people over the age of 40 are problems effecting or related to lower back pain. Back pain comes in two categories, medical (less than 4%) and mechanical (greater than 96%); for people that have these disorders it is known as mechanical spinal pathology. Some people are born with one or more spinal disorder problems, while other people develop problems as a result of an injury or simple aging.
Some of these problems are cause spinal instability; and are known as a herniated disc, degenerative joint disease, sciatica, facet syndrome and even spinal stenosis. Depending on the exact problem and the severity of the problem, there are several options available for treatment. Some problems can be alleviated by stretching and/or exercise, while other problems benefit from chiropractic treatment. For the most serious problems, surgery is the most typical solution. Although surgery may be effective, many doctors and most patients would rather use other non-invasive methods to solve a back pain problem.
As a result, there are many alternate options available. Most of these options include some type of stretching and/or decompressing capability. The ability of these devices to actually help a person suffering from a back or spine problem varies. Some devices have proven to be effective, while others are either ineffective or can even worsen a problem.
As technology improves, opportunities arise for creating a truly effective, easy-to-use device that can help a person who is suffering from a mild to serious back or spine problem. Ultimately, the most beneficial device would be capable of obtaining the some results of a successful surgery.
A search of the prior art did not disclose literature or patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following U.S. patents are considered related.
PAT. NO.INVENTORISSUEDPub. No. 2003/0098575Schroth et al29 May 2003Pub. No. 2003/0018287Gilliam23 Jan. 2003
The publication number 2003/0098575 discloses a harness belt comprising a dual pelvis belt, two shoulder belts and two crotch belts. The belt segments of the pelvis belts as well as the shoulder belts can be joined by means of a belt tongue to a belt buckle. The crotch belts, by means of the buckle proximate loops surround the belt tongues of the belt segments of the pelvis belt and are secured in a circumferential direction against movement relative to the belt buckle. The belt tongues are configured with recesses adapted for the belt tongues in belt buckle. The loops are connected to the buckle proximate ends of the crotch belts at an obtuse angle.
The publication number 2003/0018287 discloses a traction device that utilizes a harness connected to the body of a patient. The harness is connected by a clip to a tether which passes through a ratchet pulley connected to a first end of a spring chamber. A second end of the spring chamber is connected to a support. As tension is applied to the tether, the ratchet pulley incrementally applies traction to the patient as a first spring housed within the spring chamber deflects with the application of force.